The subject matter herein relates generally to light sensor assemblies.
On street lights and parking lot lights, photocells and the corresponding mating receptacles are typically used to turn the lights on and off based upon the ambient light from the sun. To ensure optimum photocell efficiency, it is important that the photocell light sensor points generally in the north direction. The aiming of the photocell is sometimes accomplished by drilling holes in the light fixture in proper positions, which is difficult and time consuming. Other light sensor assemblies have special mounting clips that allow orienting of the receptacle, however such mounting clips are difficult to install and manipulate. Also, such mounting clips tend to fail over time allowing the photocell to migrate and move out of true position over time.
A need remains for a light sensor assembly that allows aiming of the photocell with ease of field use and assembly.